The Only Exception
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: One-Shot ¿Qué pasaría si prometieras jamás enamorarte? ¿Podrías mantener esa promesa luego de conocer a un encantador muchacho de ojos verdes? - "Por favor, solo déjame quererte" suplicó a mi oído "Tu, eres la única excepción" murmuré.
1. La Única Excepcion

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

_When i was younger _**(Cuando era joven)**

_I saw, my daddy cry _**(Yo vi, a mi papi llorar)**

_And cursed at the wind _**(Y maldecir al viento)**

_He broke his own heart _**(Él rompio su corazón)**

_And i watched _**(Y Yo miré)**

_As he tried to reassemble it _**(Como trataba de reensamblarlo)**

_And my momma swore that _**(Y mi mama juró que)**

_She would never let herself forget _**(Ella nunca se dejaría olvidar)**

_And that was the day i promised _**(Y ese fue el día en que prometí)**

_Id never sing of love _**(Nunca cantar de amor)**

_If it does not exist _**(Si eso no existe)**

_But darlin, _**(Pero cariño,)**

_You, are, the only exception _**(Tu, eres, la única excepción)**

* * *

**The Only Exception**

- Te amo- susurró entre sueños.

Abrí los ojos e intenté enfocar la vista. Me senté en la cama y lo miré dormir. Era tan complicado. Él me amaba, lo sabía, y también lo agradecía, pero, ¿Yo lo amaba a él? No podía simplemente olvidar la promesa que me había hecho.

Si. No quería sufrir como lo había hecho él. Yo misma me había dicho toda mi vida que el amor no existía. ¿Por qué ahora cambiaría de opinión?

Por él.

Yo sabía que lo que sentía hacía el era algo muy fuerte, pero ¿Era amor?

Toda la vida había jurado que el amor era solo una palabra vacía. Algo sobrevalorado. Solo una palabra, algo inexistente, que los seres humanos habían creado para sentirse mejor. Pero ahora, mis sentimientos me decían otra cosa.

Lo miré mientras dormía. Tan perfecto. Tan pacifico. Su hermoso cabello color bronce más desordenado de lo habitual. Una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Respirando acompasadamente.

¿Podía yo darle eso que él necesitaba? ¿Podría darle esa familia que él se merecía? ¿Acompañarlo a fiestas, atenderlo en la casa, darle todo ese amor que él necesitaba y que yo ni siquiera creía existente?

No. No podía.

¿Cómo darle algo a lo que le temía? ¿Cómo hacerlo feliz a él, si no podía ser feliz yo?

Era imposible.

Lo observé por un rato hasta que me decidí.

No podía quedarme, por que, mientras más tiempo pasara junto a él, mas sufriría si en un momento llegaba a perderlo.

Si me alejaba ahora, podría seguir, sabiendo que al menos él sería feliz algún día.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama en la que estabamos acostados. Aún con la ropa que había usado el día anterior, en la cena, puesta.

Miré alrededor, buscando algo que me sirviera. Encontré un anotador y un lapicero sobre la mesa de luz, a un lado de la cama, y me acerqué.

Escribí rápidamente una nota y arranqué la hoja del anotador. La doble con cuidado y me arrodillé cuidadosamente junto a Edward.

Lo miré por unos segundos y luego apoyé la carta sobre la almohada, a su lado. Los ojos me picaban, y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar, y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era que él despertara, y me viera llorando, y encima, viera el papel a su lado.

Tomé mi bolso del suelo, me puse los zapatos, y salí de la habitación sin volver a mirar al ser que estaba durmiendo en la gran cama. Si lo observaba, aunque fuera por unos minutos más, no podría irme, no podría dejarlo.

Abrí la puerta del departamento lentamente, y salí sin hacer ruido. No quería que me escuchara.

Fui hacia la puerta del ascensor y apreté el botón para llamarlo. Luego de 5 minutos esperando, llego. Abrí la primer puerta, y entre. Tenía suerte por no encontrarme a nadie, por lo general, Alice, la hermana de Edward, siempre venía del trabajo a esta hora, y vivía en el mismo edificio que él.

Esperé que los 9 pisos que faltaran hasta la planta baja pasaran mirándome al espejo. Mis ojos, de un color marrón intenso, y por lo general muy luminosos, hoy estaban apagados, sin vida. Mis labios formaban una perfecta línea recta, y no la usual sonrisa que mostraban cuando estaba junto a Edward. Y por último, mi cabello, del mismo color de mis ojos, estaba un poco despeinado.

Cuando todos los pisos pasaron, salí del ascensor rápidamente, no queriendo quedarme mucho tiempo más en él.

Tome mis llaves del bolso y las saqué, para así poder abrir la puerta. Luego se las devolvería...

El aire frío golpeo mi rostro, recordándome a que alturas del año estabamos. Miré al cielo, de un gris oscuro, estaba segura que en cualquier momento llovería, igual que siempre en Forks, pero no me podía importar menos.

No me importaba la tormenta que se desatara, nada sería comparado a lo que yo sentía por dentro ¿Qué podía importarme a mi un poco de agua? Había vivido toda mi vida en una ciudad en las que llovía los 365 días al año. Bueno, quizá 355, había algunos días, los menos comunes, en los que había un poco de sol. Estaba acostumbrada a las lluvias.

Una vez lejos del edificio, no lo soporté mas y me permití desahogarme. No sabía si iba a soportar alejarme de Edward, y más sabiendo que él trataría de acercarse a mi en cuanto pudiese.

Camine sin rumbo durante algún tiempo que parecieron horas, aunque estaba segura, al fijarme en el reloj, que no había pasado mas de una hora desde que me había ido. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba caminando por la playa La Push. Miré el mar, y el recuerdo de uno de los momentos vividos con Edward llenó mi mente.

_**Flash - Back**_

_No tenía idea de por que, para esa fecha, siempre iba allí. Quizá por que había vivido muchos momentos felices junto a ella en ese lugar, o tal vez por que el ruido de las olas al romper contra las rocas me tranquilizaba. El tema era que siempre, todos los 29 de julio, terminaba caminando por la playa La Push, recordando momentos felices, y sintiendo un dolor horrible en el pecho._

_Quizá debería sobreponerme, ya habían pasado 6 años desde que se había ido, pero no podía evitarlo, tan solo pensar que ya no estaba a mi lado, pensar que jamás la volvería a ver, ni volvería a abrazarla, me dolía. Pensar que nunca volvería a oírla cantar, que nunca me daría otro consejo, que ya no me consolaría cuando lo necesitara, que palabras de aliento no volverían a salir de sus labios, hacía que me estremeciera._

_Me senté sobre una de las rocas que había junto al mar, y miré el horizonte, con la vista un poco nublada por las lagrimas._

_Una mano se apoyó suavemente sobre mi hombre, haciéndome sobresaltar. Me di vuelta lentamente, hasta que me encontré con esos ojos verdes que me hacían desfallecer. Me miraba tiernamente, con cariño, como si supiera que era lo que me pasaba, aunque él no lo sabía._

_- Edward- susurré, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Q-qué... qué haces aquí?- pregunté con la voz entre cortada -_

_- Fui a verte a tu casa y no estabas- aclaró- Y Charlie me comentó que vienes aquí siempre para esta fecha- Edward se llevaba bastante bien con Charlie, algo muy raro, ya que mi padre siempre espantaba a mis 'pretendientes' como el los llamaba-_

_- ¿Qué mas te dijo?- le pregunté-_

_- Me dijo que hoy se cumplían 6 años de... la muerte de tu madre- dijo despacio, mirándome a los ojos, y posando sus pulgares en mis pómulos, así limpiando las lagrimas que caían-_

_No pude responder mas, ya que me puse a llorar como una niña. Edward, siempre tan dulce, me abrió sus brazos, en los que me acurruque, y me permití llorar como desde hacía bastante tiempo no hacía. _

_Estuvimos bátante tiempo así, abrazados, hasta que lentamente me separé de él._

_- Lo siento- susurré, avergonzada-_

_- No lo sientas, ojalá siempre pueda estar así para ti- _

_- No lo creo- murmuré, y él me vio dolido-_

_- ¿Por qué no?-_

_- Yo no creo en el amor, Edward. Cuando tenía 14 años mi madre murió, dejando desolado a Charlie. _

_¿Cómo puedo creer en algo que te hace sufrir tanto? ¿Cómo puede ser bueno algo que te produce un dolor tan grande? Crecí viendo a mi padre llorar, destruido por la muerte de mi madre. ¿Cómo algo que supuestamente te hace feliz, puede ser tan terrible?- cuestioné_

_- Tu sabes que el amor si existe, ¿Qué es lo que sientes si no por tu padre y por tu hermano? El amor existe Bella, yo se que si- lo miré a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas no mentían-_

_- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- murmuré_

_- Por que yo te amo a ti, tonta. Te amo, y se que es cierto. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo Bella, no me importa que no me ames, yo lo hago, y por el momento, solo eso me importa. Por favor, solo déjame quererte- suplicó-_

_Lo abracé y comencé a llorar nuevamente ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como él podría amarme? Si yo no valía nada, era una chica común y corriente, que no creía en el amor._

_- Creo que quizá contigo, pueda hacer una excepción... Tu, eres la única excepción- susurré y él unió sus labios a los míos._

_Lo besé como nunca había besado a nadie, y es que, no había sentido por ningún chico, jamás, lo que sentía por Edward. ¿Sería posible que el amor existiera?_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Enserio iba a perder a Edward por miedo? El estúpido miedo al amor. O en realidad, el estúpido miedo a perder el amor.

¿Y qué si algún día lo perdía? ¿No valdrían la pena todos los años de felicidad que pudiésemos pasar antes? ¿No valdría la pena vivir con él, aunque alguna vez llegase a perderlo?

Y además, quizá jamás lo perdía, quizá terminábamos nuestra vida juntos, o cualquier cosa. Había miles de variantes, no siempre tendría que haber un final triste. Existían los finales felices, y quizá yo podía ser una de las personas con uno.

Y si no lo eran, lastima. Disfrutaría mi vida mientras tanto.

Me había dad cuenta que no valía la pensa sufrir por tanto tiempo, sabía que no iba a poder olvidarme de Edward, aunque lo deseara, así que ¿Qué cambiaría perder tanto tiempo feliz con él, si al fin y al cabo lo que yo tenía miedo, era a perderlo?

Escuché un gran trueno y comencé a correr antes que me atrapara la lluvia. No quería terminar empapada, aunque en verdad, eso no me importaba demasiado, estaba feliz por mi reciente descubrimiento.

Cuando llegué al edificio de Edward, ya había comenzado a llover y me había mojado un poco. Entre en el edificio presurosamente, ganándome una mala mirada del encargado, ya que estaba mojando el suelo de la recepción. No me importó mucho tampoco, mi novio era el dueño del edificio.

Subí al ascensor rápidamente, esperaba llegas antes que Edward despertaba.

No lo conseguí.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, vi a Edward, sentado en la tabla de la cocina, la cual quedaba frente a la puerta, con los ojos rojos y las lagrimas corriendo por su cara. Levanto la cabeza para mirarme, y sonrío levemente.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Todo encajo perfectamente en ese momento. Él y yo pertenecíamos juntos. Yo había nacido para ser suya, y según lo que él me había dicho, el había nacido para ser mío.

Todas mis dudas habían quedado atrás, sabía que a pesar de todo, yo lo amaba, y nunca, nada cambiaría eso.

- Te amo- susurré en su oído, jamás se lo había dicho, por que no me sentía preparada, pero ahora, sabía que era totalmente cierto. Me separó de él y me miró a los ojos. Una hermosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

- Jamás, y cuando digo jamás hablo en serio, vuelvas a hacerme algo así. Me asusté mucho- susurró, apoyando su frente en la mía-

- Lo siento- murmuré, arrepentida de mi estupidez-

- Y por favor, no vuelvas a decir otra vez eso, lo he leído suficientes veces en tu nota como para no olvidármelo nunca-

Reí ante su pedido, y lo bese, sellando al fin, nuestro amor.

* * *

**N/A: Corto, pero no quería alargarme. Me inspire obviamente en la canción y el vídeo de The Only Exception, de Paramore. **

**Por si no quedo muy claro (aunque yo creo que si) lo que Bella le dejo escrito en la nota, si vieron el video que les digo lo van a entender. Lo único que le dejo escrito fue, Lo siento, y obviamente Edward leyó la nota muchas veces. **

**Este one-shot es algo así como un homenaje a mi papá, ya que el falleció el mismo día que murió la madre de Bella en la historia (29 de julio).**

**Tenía ganas de hacer algo así, aunque principalmente iba a ser un mini fic, esto fue lo que surgió.**

**Espero que les guste, las espero en Twisted Minds y en The Wedding Planner.**

**Un Beso grande.**

**~ Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	2. Carta a Edward

**N/A: Hola! Si lo se, no tendría que subir nada más aquí, por que ya sabemos que es un one-shot, y lo sigue siendo, esto de ahora prodríamos decir que es un... bonus.**

**Es una carta que me hicieron escribir para el colegio, debía ser una carta de amor, yo con tres amigas, (en realidad la escribi yo, y ellas me dieron su OK jaja) la hicimos me pareció que debía subirla. Con mi mejor amiga, amamos Paramore, y al no saber que escribir en la carta, decidimos inspirarnos en The Only Exception, ya que yo ya había escrito algo sobre eso.**

**Sé que había dicho que en la nota solo decia Lo siento, pero bueno, esta es otra opción de lo que le dejó escrito Bella a Edward. Es corta, pero bueno. **

**Espero les guste:**

**Carta de Bella a Edward**

_Edward:_

_No sabría como decirte esto a la cara. Puede que sea un poco cobarde, pero es la única forma._

_No estoy preparada para estar contigo. No podría darte lo que necesitas... _

_Creo que jamás estaré lista para amar a nadie. _

_De pequeña, vi como mi padre se deshizo en lágrimas llorando a mi madre, quien ya no estaba con nosotros. __¿Cómo puede el amor ser bueno, si hace sufrir de esa forma a la gente? ¿Cómo puedo amar, si vi llorar por amor a alguien tan importante para mí?_

_Sé que me arrepentiré cuando ya no esté contigo, cuando conduzca hacia mi nuevo hogar. Pero también se, que estoy haciendo lo correcto._

_Me voy lejos por que lo necesito. Si me quedo, no me contendré, e iré contigo. Tengo que alejarme. Es lo mejor para ambos._

_Espero logres entender, que no sólo lo hago por mi, sino también por ti._

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón._

_ Bella._


End file.
